Ready to Party
Ready to Party is the second opening theme from Garfield and Friends, which came in two versions. Like the first theme song, it was written by Desirée Goyette. Version 1 (Seasons 3-5) The theme begins the same way as Friends Are There, with Garfield tap dancing across a fence and turning on the Victrola, with an announcer stating "Ladies and gentlemen, Garfield and Friends!". The song starts right after the Victrola is turned on. Clips from several episodes and quickies from the first two seasons are shown, as well as a brief clip from Garfield: His 9 Lives. The title card sequence begins with Booker in the middle of writing "and Friends" under "Garfield" before underlining it. Garfield pops out of the square as the song concludes, says a quip, and waves his finger to close the opening. Clips used in order *Odie riding away in a shopping cart (Don't Move) *Garfield panicking (Good Cat Bad Cat) *Wade walking with determination (Return of Power Pig) *Garfield looking cute (Garfield's Moving Experience) *Fred Duck greeting Wade (Shy Fly Guy) *Garfield kicking Odie off the table (Forget Me Not) *Orson sinking into his waller (Goody-Go-Round) *The mice congratulating Garfield (Basket Brawl) *Garfield and Binky dancing with the bear (The Bear Facts) *Bo listening to his record player (Goody-Go-Round) *Orson getting excited (Mud Sweet Mud) *A piano falling on Garfield (Monday Misery; used twice in a row) *Garfield eating many plates of pasta (Garfield: His 9 Lives, Nighty Nightmare and The Great Getaway) *A big bird landing in Garfield's mouth disguised as a birdbath (A quickie) *Orson's friends playing in his waller (Mud Sweet Mud) *Nermal bouncing a seven-layer cake (Basket Brawl) *Jon's team dancing during the musical number Fight, Fight, Fight (Basket Brawl) *Two birds entering a birdhouse on Garfield's head (a quickie) *Roy blowing his bugle (Cock-a-Doodle Dandy) *Garfield spewing water onto Jon like a fountain (a quickie) *Roy going skiing and tumbling {Banana Nose) *Odie and Garfield dancing with fruit hats (a quickie) *Wade looking frantic (Scrambled Eggs) *Garfield dancing in Liz's office (Nothing To Sneeze At) *Lanolin pulling on Orson's nose from Booker's disguise (a quickie) *Garfield and Odie doing the polka (Don't Move) *Wade waking up in shock (Sleepytime Pig) *Garfield stomping what is assumed to be Odie in his bed (a quickie) *Garfield and Odie seeing each other in the same fairy godmother costume (Feeling Feline) *Wade saving Booker in his musical number (Flop Goes the Weasel) *A giant soda can landing on and crushing Garfield (a quickie) *Wade being strangled by the South American Duck Choker Vine (a quickie) *A pie hitting Garfield in the face in the form of a present (Peace and Quiet) *Lanolin stumbling on a rolling pin (Goody-Go-Round) *Garfield getting hit in the face with snow (Cabin Fever) *Roy getting hit by his own tapioca pudding (National Tapioca Pudding Day) *Garfield getting hit with a pie in the fridge (Binky Gets Cancelled!) *Garfield getting buried in snow (Cabin Fever) *Garfield shoving Odie out of the box (Box O' Fun) *Orson, Wade and Booker leaping into each other (Sleepytime Pig) *Odie licking Garfield (Ode to Odie) *Wade getting hit in the face with a rake (Wanted: Wade) *Garfield eating a watermelon (Basket Brawl) *A house falling on Wade (a quickie) *Garfield sliding down a pole to Orson's farm (Mystic Manor) *Odie pouncing on Booker (Flop Goes the Weasel) *Booker chasing the worm on Roy's skateboard (Goody-Go-Round) *Garfield talking to his doppelgangers (a quickie) Version 2 (Seasons 6-7) The theme starts in a theater (a clip from "The Garfield Opera"), with the same sound effects and voiceover as before. Some of the clips from the first version are retained, while others are replaced with new ones from the fifth and sixth seasons, as well as a brief clip from season 2's "Health Feud". The title card sequence is identical that of to Version 1. Clips used in order *The audience waiting for the curtain (The Garfield Opera) *Garfield playing drums (The Garfield Rap) *Floyd conducting (The Garfield Opera) *Jon, Odie and neighbors singing (Next Door Nuisance) *Garfield looking cute (Garfield's Moving Experience) *Garfield posing (The Garfield Opera) *Garfield kicking Odie off the table (The Genuine Article) *Orson sinking into his waller (Goody-Go-Round) *The mice congratulating Garfield (Basket Brawl) *Odie entering with his flight gear and bags (The Wright Stuff) *Roy tipping his prince hat (Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs Part 1) *The car repairman excitedly dancing off (The Best Policy) *Orson getting excited (Mud Sweet Mud) *A piano falling on Garfield (Monday Misery; used twice in a row) *Jon bringing Garfield and Odie food (Supersonic Seymour) *Garfield eating many plates of pasta (Nighty Nightmare and The Great Getaway) *Wade running away scared (Uncle Roy to the Rescue) *A big bird landing in Garfield's mouth disguised as a birdbath (A quickie) *Orson's friends playing in his waller (Mud Sweet Mud) *Nermal bouncing a seven-layer cake (Basket Brawl) *Jon's team dancing during the musical number Fight, Fight, Fight (Basket Brawl) *Two birds entering a birdhouse on Garfield's head (a quickie) *Roy blowing his bugle (Cock-a-Doodle Dandy) *Garfield spewing water onto Jon like a fountain (a quickie) *Roy going skiing and tumbling {Banana Nose) *Odie and Garfield dancing with fruit hats (a quickie) *Wade looking frantic (Scrambled Eggs) *Penelope with hearts in her eyes (The Perils of Penelope) *Garfield popping an paper bag in an attempt to wake Nermal up (Sound Judgment) *Garfield and Odie doing the polka (Don't Move) *Garfield watching Jon dancing, holding pineapples and wearing a balloon hat (a quickie) *Garfield stomping what is assumed to be Odie in his bed (a quickie) *Garfield and Gabriel seeing each other in the same costume (The Genuine Article) *Snow Wade looking in the mirror (Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs Part 1) *A giant soda can landing on and crushing Garfield (a quickie) *Wade being strangled by the South American Duck Choker Vine (a quickie) *A pie hitting Garfield in the face in the form of a present (Peace and Quiet) *Lanolin stumbling on a rolling pin (Goody-Go-Round) *Garfield getting hit in the face with snow (Cabin Fever) *Roy getting hit by his own tapioca pudding (National Tapioca Pudding Day) *Garfield getting hit with a pie in the fridge (Binky Gets Cancelled!) *Garfield getting buried in snow (Cabin Fever) *Garfield shoving Odie out of the box (Box O' Fun) *Orson, Wade and Booker leaping into each other (Sleepytime Pig) *Odie licking Garfield (Ode to Odie) *Wade getting hit in the face with a rake (Wanted: Wade) *Garfield eating a watermelon (Basket Brawl) *A house falling on Wade (a quickie) *Astronauts spotting a giant Garfield (The Garfield Opera) *A worried-looking Chloe (Uncle Roy to the Rescue) *Booker chasing the worm on Roy's skateboard (Goody-Go-Round) *Garfield hanging to the back of a car (Health Feud) Lyrics Announcer: Ladies and gentleman, Garfield and friends! Garfield: We're! (we're) Ready! (ready) To! (to) Party! U.S. Acres gang: We're ready, to party, we're ready! Garfield: I hope you bring lotsa spaghetti! (I'm scared!) U.S. Acres gang: Come on in, come to the place where fun never ends! (Let's go!) Come on in, it's time to party with Garfield and Friends! U.S. Acres gang: Dancing! Garfield: Fiesta! U.S. Acres gang: Romancing! Garfield: Siesta! U.S. Acres gang: Samba! Garfield: La bamba! Ay caramba! Garfield: Disguises! (disguises) Surprises! (surprises) And pies of (and pies of) ALL SIZES! U.S. Acres gang: Come on in, come to the place where fun never ends! (You bet!) Come on in, it's time to party with Garfield and Friends! (Ayy ayy!) Come on in, it's time to party with Garfield and Friends! (Ayy ayy!) Garfield and Friends! Characters *Garfield *Announcer (voiced by Gary Owens) *Orson Pig *Wade Duck *Roy *Booker *Sheldon Singers *Lorenzo Music - Lead vocals *Gary Owens - Announcer *Desiree Goyette, Ed Bogas, Gregg Berger, Thom Huge, Julie Payne, Howard Morris, and Frank Welker - backup vocals Video Trivia *The first version of the theme was the only one shown during the show's syndicated run. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Songs Category:Music